The Sunshine Through The Storm
by kiyisha
Summary: This story is about a young girl who comes from a abusive background, she stumbles upon Damon and Stephans home and comes up with a plot to turn herself into a vampire. PLEASE NOTE:: This story contains SPANKING of a minor and references to abuse. If you can not handle it then please do not read it! First try at story R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Sunshine Through The Storm**

**Readers please note: I do NOT own any part whatsoever of Vampire Diaries, this is simply a figment of my imagination using some of the characters from the show; also note I am 100% new to publishing my stories, so PLEASE R&R – but be gentle, I don't mind critiques but I don't want to be flamed to death either, other than that – Please enjoy! **

– **This story contains references to sexual abuse (no details) as well as spanking! If you are not okay with that then PLEASE don't read!**

Thrashing around in my blankets I wake up to find myself wrapped around my bed sheets in a tangled mess, and the bright sunshine is burning in through the window, though the ring on my finger protects me from its flaming rays. A nightmare has ripped me out of otherwise a deep slumber. Blinking rapidly my eyes quickly adjust to the too-bright morning light and I moan and bury myself under the covers once more, trying my best to ignore the warm spring sunshine and go back to sleep. It's hard to believe that just a year ago I was living with my drunk crack addict of a mother, and abusive father. It was because of them that I ran away from home in the first place, no 12 year old child should live in such a damaging lifestyle and even at that age I realized what it was doing to me. Many days I went to school in ratty clothes, unwashed and unkempt. My father took me in ways a girl shouldn't be taken until she is much older, not to mention it shouldn't have been her own father! The smallest of rule breaking would result in my backside being black and blue for weeks, it wasn't only my father that beat me but my mother in her drunken rages as well. I couldn't even begin to tell anyone the hundreds of offhand strange items I had been punished with, ranging from coat hangers to broom sticks, anything either of them could reach at the time of the offense.

Meeting Damon had been a blessing in disguise, though he had used me for his own entertainment for a while, and even a living breathing blood bag as well, it was nice to have company of someone who treated me a hundred times better than the people who brought me into this god-forsaken world in the first place. After I ran away from home I stumbled upon Stefan and Damon's home in desperate need of food and drink, I was starved to my limit weighing only about 65lbs and being only 4'3 I was a miserable sight I was sure, but seeing such a big home I thought if anyone could spare some food and water it would be the people in this large house. It turned out knocking on that door was my own salvation, even if I had to endure a few months of being used to get it.

I explained to Damon and Stephan why I had run away from home, and neither of them wanted to send me back to such a terrible situation, no doubt they could have turned me over to CPS and made my life a bigger mess by sending me into some government facility but instead they opened their home to me. They had both decided their home was more than large enough to accommodate the many guests as well as myself for a more permanent residence, the plan was that I would grow up here and go to school, until I was old enough to live on my own and they would help me go to college, etc etc. The perfect outcome for a girl with such a terrible background. As it were, I decided after I figured out who and what they were that I wanted to be one of them. What I didn't realize was that by making that choice I would be putting myself at a eternity of being 13, which believe me, is not the best age to be turned to a vampire.

It all happened the day I deliberately broke my leg, even though it was incredibly painful I knew I would have to cause myself some massive amount of bodily harm to get the vampire blood in the first place, its not like I could just walk up to Damon and say "Hey Damon, can I drink some of your blood please so I can become a vampire too?" Yeah that would have went over REALLY well. My plan worked of course. I climbed up the side of the house until I got to the highest point of the roof, and just jumped. Sounds simple right? Well it was, but the pain sucked. Stephan who was out with Elena at the time wasn't home to hear my cries, but I knew Damon would, and he immediately came running out. Without saying a word he bit his wrist and put it to my lips and I drank, the warm liquid sent shivers through my body, I could almost feel my leg fixing itself, and all the bruises on my body immediately healing. As my body filled with strength I remember gripping his arm and pulling his wrist to me and sucking as if my life depended on his blood. "That's enough." He simply stated and pulled his arm from my mouth as I wiped the blood that formed around my lips. "What do you think you were doing up there?" He glared down at me as I was still sitting on the ground, with the so common disappointed mixed with anger look that he was giving me lately. I shrugged nonchalantly and looked back up at him as if I hadn't a care in the world. "I don't know D I was just playing around..." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously "Well play around a little safer will ya?" I mumbled an apology and pushed myself to my feet.

I went back to my room with my plan in full motion, I had no idea how long the amount of vampire blood would last in my system but I wasn't about to take the chance of dying for real since I didn't have a ring to bring me back to life. As quietly as possible I moved a char to the raftors and reached up until I could grasp at the shortest one. I tied a rope around it and made a noose, before fixing the noose around my neck and tightining it, I then shoved the chair out from under me and the last thing I remember was it crashing to the ground, a sound that was surely heard by Damon who was just down stairs from me.

As my eyes blinked open I looked around the room to see a swarm of faces surrounding me, Damon, Stephan, Elena, and Bonnie were all there, shaking me awake and asking if I was alright and how I felt. Damon was glaring at me something awful, in such a way that made my blood run cold had it not already been freezing I might have actually felt it. "What were you thinking!" Damon and Stephan both snarled at me simultaneously. It was clear that looking at them both they were quite angry with me, and why shouldn't they be? This wasn't the life they chose for me.

I reached up and rubbed my throat where it was still a little sore from my body weight dangling from the cealing, but I was sure that I had already begun the transformation. "Oh I'm sooo hungry.." I moaned looking to the faces surrounding me.

Sighing Damon put his head in his hand rubbing his temples with his middle finger and thumb. "She needs to feed or she will die. Stephan go get a blood bag from the basement before she starts eating your guests." Stephan nodded at his older brother and ran from the room at top speed, and was back in a split second handing the bag to Damon.

My tongue started watering as I saw the blood red liquid in Damon's hands, I practically threw myself at him trying to get to it, but of course he was much older and I was much much smaller, he was able to hold off my small form with just one hand. "Abigail, you have done quite enough for one night, let me open this for you then you can have it!" He said to me in a rather stern voice, even for him. I sat back on my heels feeling thoroughly chastised and lowered my eyes to the floor while I waited for him to pop the top off. By the time I raised my eyes hopefully at him he had it open and handed it to me, instructing me to hold it at an upwards angle to get the blood out faster. I drank from the package as if my life depended on it, in which case it did. I never realized that being a vampire would make your mouth water so badly when humans were around.

Stephan narrowed his eyes at Damon as if blaming the older one for this whole situation, I quickly finished the bag as to cut him off before any fights broke out. "I'm sorry Stephan it was my idea...I planned the whole thing, I broke my leg on purpose knowing Damon would heal me, and I planned to kill myself while his blood was in my system... I...I wanted to be one of you..." I muttered softly, but loud enough for them to hear me. All eyes were on me once more, and mine were on the floor, I was too afraid to meet any of their gazes to face the consequences. "I never had a family before... I wanted to belong somewhere.." I add in my defense, hoping at least one person would understand.

Elena dropped to the floor and hugged me, while Bonnie hugged me from the other side, and slipped a ring onto my hand. "This is to keep the sunlight from burning you." She mumbled and hugged me tightly before moving away.

Damon pushed himself up to a standing position and eyed me. "Elena, Bonnie – if you two could leave for the night Stephan and I have a situation we need to take care of." He turned his gaze to Stephan in a silent conversation, Stephan nodded and helped both of the older girls to their feet before ushering them out of the house. Damon then squatted in front of me and raised an eyebrow. "Did you realize that in doing something this careless you will forever be a child? Therefore you will forever be under my rules? You already know in my house we handle punishments more.. old fashioned than most adults and their wards... Though nothing like what you were used to, it is still how things are handled in my house." He paused for a moment to gauge my reaction, I purposely kept my face blank. "In any case, since you put yourself in this situation for eternity, you will forever be 13, you will never be allowed to drive, drink, or do anything you should have been able to do. In all reality I should blister your backside until you can't sit for a month..." He paused once again and narrowed his eyes moving in closer to my face. "But I won't do that... This time. Being 13 for eternity is punishment enough for this crime."

With the end of his lecture he picked me up and deposited me unceremoniously onto the big bed, so hard that I bounced a few times into the air before landing on my backside. He turned and started to walk away. "D..." He stopped and turned towards me. "I'm sorry." I mutter only to receive a grunt in return. Apparently I had not thought my idea all the way through. Being barely a teenager for eternity was a VERY long time!

**I hope you liked it :) I had fun writing it and I look forward to writing more chapters, I already have a few ideas brewing and will probably start the next chapter tonight. Stay tuned! I'll pick up at Abbys "Wake up call" with the next chapter ;) and for you spanking fans out there, don't worry, Abby is one to get into LOTS of mischief! **


	2. Wake Up Call

**First and foremost I would like to thank FrankieRae for reviewing, it means a lot to me to know that someones stories who I like, actually enjoyed mine ;) and it gives me incentive to keep going! So to all you readers out there, let me know how you liked it! **

**Secondly, thank you for those who added my story to their favs, and for those who added to watch as well, I'm happy to know there are people out there waiting for chapter two!**

**Please note:: This chapter contains spanking of a minor, and I do NOT own vampire diaries or any of its characters, they are simply doing my bidding for a while.**

I let out a rather loud yawn, realizing that it would be quite difficult to get back to sleep after my flashbacks. More often than not they kept me from getting a decent sleep, but at least the intense thirst for blood was starting to die down, I had been transformed a few months ago and I had just turned 13 a few days before on December 2nd. A frown crossed my face as I realized that I was only barely 13 and that is how I would stay for eternity, short, skinny, and I probably looked more like a ten year old.

I groaned as the warm light brought me back to reality, pulling the covers over my head to block out the light I drifted back off to a light slumber. I would be going back to school today, spring break was just over and Damon and Stephan didn't want me to return to school until they were sure I could handle being around humans again. I only had one friend in Mystic Falls so far, her name is Katie and she's much like me, minus the vampire part. We have the same color hair, a dark brownish red, and both of us have bright blue eyes. We could be sisters if I didn't know any better, needless to say I am quite excited to see her again, it has been so long since we hung out.

A knock to the door brought me back to reality, jerking me out of my light sleep. "Time to get up Abby, you need to eat and get ready for school." Stephan's voice came only slightly muffled from outside the door. I of course ignored him, burrowing deeper into my cocoon of blankets and pulling the pillow over my head to muffle him out more. While I was excited to start school again, if nothing else than to see Katie, I wasn't excited about classes and homework, and all of those other tedious parts of school. "Go 'way" I grumbled into the bed and shut my eyes tightly willing sleep to come back.

Almost immediately after I responded I heard the door open and Stephan making his way to my bedside, it was as if I could feel him glaring at me through my mountain of blankets and pillows that I had hoped would protect me. Shaking me harshly he responded in a stern voice. "Get up Abby, the last thing you want to do is piss Damon off so early in the morning." I moaned and threw the blankets off before narrowing my eyes up at him menacingly, he narrowed his eyes in return causing me to look away. "Fine fine I'm up, go away so I can get dressed." He made a 'hmph' sound and walked out of my room shutting the door behind him. He was right though, I had managed to stay out of trouble since my transformation and the last thing I wanted to do was chance my first punishment run in with Damon. Despite the fact that his lecture happened three months ago, I remember it like it was yesterday, and the threat of spanking me as he implied, was still in the air.

Huffing and sitting up on the bed I rubbed my eyes and brushed back my hair with my hands before pushing myself up and making my way to the closet. I picked out a pink low-cut top that showed some of my small cleavage, not that I had much, nor would I ever at that. And some short short's that went well past the length allowed in school, but I didn't care, let them mess with me, I'll eat them. The thought actually made me smirk, with the realization that my 4'3 and 65 pound form could overpower anyone that wasn't a vampire, and I _could _indeed eat them if I wished, not that I would get away from it, and even being a vampire I wouldn't want to kill anyone, I was completely content getting my nourishment from the blood bags Damon kept stored in the basement.

After getting dressed I ran a brush through my long auburn hair and tied it back with a pink ribbon to match my outfit, I was going for a sexy, but young, sort of look. This year I am determined to find a boyfriend, since I finally have somewhere that I belong I have a lot more confidence in myself, and besides it would be nice to have someone to care about me that I didn't consider family. What teenage girl _doesn't _want a boyfriend, right?

Skipping quickly down the stairs I grabbed my backpack from the table in the living room, having set it all up last night so I wouldn't have to worry about remembering everything today. I make my way to the kitchen and plop myself down into a chair at the table. "Wheres the food?" I ask, and almost immediately Damon plops a blood bag down in front of me.

"Drink up, I don't want you eating any of the other kids at school, that's one mess I would like to avoid dealing with today." He grumbles before taking a sip of the bourbon in his hand. I swear I hardly ever see him without a glass of alcohol in his hand, it smells awful so I haven't figured out why he likes it so much. Though Caroline told me it helps with the blood cravings, which would be nice, but he would never let me drink it.

Popping the top off the blood bag I bring it to my lips and down it in a matter of seconds, I am hungrier than I thought I would be. Licking my lips I toss the remains to the garbage and land it perfectly. I push myself up and sling my bag over my shoulder turning my attention to Stephan. "Are we ready to go now?" I hadn't noticed that both Damon and Stephan were staring at me, did I have something on my face?

"You're not wearing that to school." Damon states matter-of-factly.

"Why not, whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" I moan and even stomp my foot a little out of frustration, I know its childish but its one of those habits I just can't seem to break.

"Because I said so. Now go upstairs and get changed, and be back down here in something a little more age-appropriate." He narrowed his eyes at me and my heart fluttered in fear, he was giving me that 'don't cross me' look, and so far I hadn't crossed him. I would rather not find out what happened if I did.

"Fine." I grumble and throw my backpack to the floor before stomping my way back upstairs to my room.

"Lose the attitude missy!" Damon called up after me in warning, followed by Stephan's chuckle. I pause to see if anything else is said.

"Bet you didn't think raising a child in this day and age would be this difficult." Stephan joked to Damon.

"Nothing to worry about brother, I can handle her." Damon responded, I could almost see the smile on his face. So I was one big joke to them? I'll show them a joke.

I could almost feel my body burning with anger as I wracked my brain to get back at them, if I was going to be their private joke then I would find a way to make it funny for _everybody._ I lightened my footsteps and ran quickly to my closet before picking out a light pink babydoll t-shirt so I wouldn't have to change my hair, and a pair of designer jeans that had cute little designs from the sides of the legs up to the back of my bottom. A lot more conservative I was sure, but at least I still felt cute in them.

I made my way back down stairs quickly and snatched up my bag off the floor. "Are we ready now?" I ask Stephan, being sure to keep my voice from showing emotion, the last thing I wanted to do was cross the line by having an attitude, the ride to school didn't need to be any more painful than it already would be.

"Yeah lets go." He responded simply, grabbing his car keys off the counter and his backpack as well. "We're meeting Elena at school."

"Alright." I groan inwardly, if anyone is overly motherly in this world its Elena, I'll have to be sure to make myself scarce before she starts talking to me at school. I would be starting as a freshman, even though most of the freshman would be twice my size and I was supposed to be in 7th grade, Stephan thought it would be a better idea to keep me near him incase something went wrong, like a teacher pissed me off and I ate him or something I don't know. It seemed as if I were being thrown into this whole older brother situation faster than I expected. It was nice having a family and all, but sometimes those two drove me up the wall.

It was only a few minute drive to the school, as soon as we came to a stop I got out of the car and took off before Stephan could make me stay and chat to his girlfriend and her friends. They're great to hang out with in a pinch, but I prefer girls my own age. It wasn't long before I spotted Katie by her locker and thank god for that, wherever Katie was, fun wasn't far behind. I snuck up behind her and poked her on the shoulder causing her to jump and spin towards me quickly. "Oh Abby! I'm so glad you're better! It's good to see you!" She exclaimed wrapping me in a awkward hug.

"Ahh!" I cry out as she hugs me and I coolly push her away, after all, vampires are too cool to show public affection, or at least that's how Damon is, and I agree with him there. We had told everyone that I had pneumonia and that's why I wasn't at school for so long, we couldn't very well tell them the truth, it would suck if I had gotten staked the moment I was 'born' so our little story worked well. "Yeah I'm feeling a lot better, its nice to be at school again." I smile at her, grateful to have a friend again, despite the intense hunger pains from all of the fresh blood around me. It was as if I could smell nothing else but their blood, no perfume or even body odor...just blood. Shaking myself from my thoughts I turn back to her and ask to see her schedule, the less I think about blood, the less I want to rip the throats out of all the people walking by. She hands it to me and I compare, we have 5 out of 7 classes together so it will be easy to hang out throughout the day, the only classes we don't have together is art and gym both at the end of the day.

The warning bell rings just as shes putting the rest of the books that she doesn't need in her locker. I don't even bother with lockers since I have no problem carrying all the books I have at once, but of course humans can't do that without risk to spinal injury and some other crap like that. "Shall we?" She says and starts walking to homeroom. I nod and follow her, dreaming of other places I could be than this dreadful building. Unfortunately for me I will always be in school since Damon officially made me his ward a month after I was turned, and if I don't go to school he's the one to get into trouble.

"I wish we could just ditch.." I moan towards her and she raises her eyebrows.

"Why don't we?" She asks softly so no one else can hear, other people of course like to blab and see people get into trouble so ditching class is better kept on the down low.

"I don't know, do you want to? I have an idea..." I mutter softly back to her and she stops and turns to me with more interest.

"Whats you're idea?"

"Well... I could tell Stephan I forgot something from the car and get the car keys from him and we could go for a ride!" I respond animatedly, getting excited at the idea. Of course if I get caught there will be hell to pay, but it would be worth it, and of course it would be incredibly fun.

"Ooooh we totally should!" Katie responds with mirrored excitement, I can see that she likes the idea as much as I do, even if neither of us know how to drive, how hard could it be?

"Okay follow me I know where his homeroom is." I pivot and she follows quickly as we make our way to the opposite side of the school. The second bell rings signaling that all of the kids should be in their classes now. "Here it is." I whisper to Katie, trying to keep any passing teachers attention off of us. The door to Stephan's home room is slightly ajar, I make my way towards it after signaling to Katie she should stay there, Stephan could get suspicious if he see's I have a friend with me. "Stephan!" I whisper a bit louder than a whisper should be, but just enough to get his attention and hopefully not alert his teacher, which worked. He makes a questioning motion towards me as if asking me why I'm not in class and I hastily, but quietly, explain that I forgot one of my books in his car. He nods, glances at the teacher who's thankfully not paying attention, then he makes his way over to me as quick as possible without drawing attention, pulls the keys out of his pocket and hands them to me.

"Just get them back at lunch ok?" He whispers, and without waiting for a response he turns and makes his way back to his seat. I nod my thanks as he make's a shooing motion with his hand, and start making my way out to the student parking lot.

"C'mon Katie the sooner we get outta here the better the chance we don't get caught! Damon would kill me!" I grab her arm and tug her along trying to get her to move faster before any of the teachers see us. We both let out a simultaneous sigh of relief as we break free of the school out the door that leads to the parking lot.

I quickly lead her to Stephan's car and unlock it, getting into the driver's seat and start the engine. Right as I start to shut the door a familiar voice calls out to me. "And where do you think you're going little girl?" I freeze and look at Katie, a look of terror is on her face as well, but not for the same reasons as me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before turning to gaze into Damon's gray blue eyes. "I-I forgot my book in the car." I stumble over my words quickly proving what he already knew.

Before he answers Katie hugs her books to her chest and gets out of the passenger seat. "I b-better get back to class, see you later Abby." I watch her retreat quickly to safety and realize my hand is still on the keys that have already started the engine, there's no hope of me getting out of this one, I had planned to have the car back by lunch so we wouldn't get caught, so seeing Damon at school was not exactly on my list of expectations.

Damon follows Katie as she walks away, and waits until she is in the building before moving closer to me, locking my eyes with his just as I shut off the engine. "And you _really _thought I would buy that?" His eyes narrow dangerously as I fumble to get the keys out of the ignition. "Now, I'm going to ask you one last time, what were you really doing?" He hisses angrily down at me.

"K-Katie and I were..." I fumble for words trying to find a way out of this, and seeing no way out I figured the truth at this point would be my best option. "We were going to skip class... I don't know what we were going to do.." I break my gaze from his and drop it to the asphalt.

Before I know it he has me by the arm and is jerking me easily out of the car, resisting is pointless but I try anyway only to have my arm nearly jerked out of socket. He spins me around and lands four swats quickly to the seat of my pants causing me to gasp loudly and blush a deep red that probably matches my hair to perfection. I glance around to make sure no one see's, fortunately everyone else is in class. He releases my arm and I quickly rub my backside trying to rub the burn away. I hadn't expected it to hurt so much! I thought it would maybe sting a little, but it probably hurt more cause I felt guilty on top of getting caught. I could feel tears trickling at the corner of my eyes, not really out of pain but more of embarrassment and guilt.

Stepping back Damon looks down at me and narrows his eyes. "Good thing I came here to check on you today, I came to make sure you were handling yourself okay, and this is what I catch you doing?" He crosses his arms and rolls his eyes to the sky, keeping his gaze upwards. "You are very lucky I don't punish you right here right now." His eyes come back down to meet mine, they look as if they could be on fire with the anger I see in them. "You, young lady, are to get back to class and finish out the rest of your day, after school you are to come STRAIGHT home, do you understand me?" He waits for my response and I simply nod sharply. "We will deal with this then." And with that he turns me towards school and lands one more sharp swat that sends me stumbling forward towards the building. I rub it furiously as the last one was a lot harder than the rest, as I walk back towards class to first period. I had already missed homeroom at this point so I had to go straight to Science.

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur, I was so focused on what would happen when I got home that I was shaking for nearly the whole day. In my mind Damon beat me with a baseball bat, a tree branch, anything ginormous and painful that I could picture, even though I knew he wouldn't go that far I couldn't help my imagination running away with me.

By the time lunch time came around, I had delivered the key's back to Stephan and ignored his questioning gaze as I was sure not only he, but everyone else as well, could see the fear on my face. I avoided Katie like the plague, I couldn't face her yet because I knew that she would just ask me what happened after she left, and getting spanked in the school parking lot was not exactly something I wanted anyone to know about.

Finally the day was over, I hadn't paid attention in any of my classes, everytime I got picked for a answer I would stumble over my words until the teacher gave up on me and moved to the next poor soul that probably wasn't paying attention either.

As the last bell rang I flung my backpack over my shoulder and practically ran out the door, I was at Stephan's car even before he had come outside. I leaned against the passenger door and crossed my arms over my chest. At this point I had been brewing all day over what had happened and I was angry by now, and not to mention frustrated. I heard the soft click of the doors being unlocked and practically threw myself into the passenger seat with enough force to shake the car as I landed, then rested my head on the window and stared out at all the teenagers fortunate enough to have their own vehicle, as they all got into their cars laughing with friends as carefree as ever, and here I was about to face my first real punishment with Damon. Needless to say not exactly something I looked forward to.

Seconds later Stephan was in the car and turned on the engine, swiftly backing out and hitting the road home. I saw him glance at me through the corner of my eye. "Everything alright Abby?" He asked with concern. I grunted in response. "Must just be hungry.." I heard him mutter to himself, but I didn't argue, the last thing I wanted to do was tell him I almost stole his car.

All too soon we were at the house, I had hoped it would take longer with traffic but unfortunately it didn't take long enough. I sat in the car as Stephan got out and gathered his things, he started to make his way towards the house before he realized I was still sitting in the vehicle. "Come on Abby you can't sit in the car all day." He said before turning and making his way into the house. I simply closed my eyes and tried to pretend I was somewhere else. I wasn't ready to face this, and I didn't care what anyone thought of me staying in the car all day, even if sitting here wasn't going to change the outcome it was safer than going inside, or at least that's what I told myself.

An angry voice brought me out of my reverie, "Get out of that car Abigail and upstairs to your room **now!**" It was clearly Damon, no one else could scare me with just a tone of voice like he could. Trembling I gathered up my things and reluctantly opened the door. "I will be up there to deal with you shortly." He stated matter-of-factly as I walked by him still trembling.

I made my way up the stairs as the scenarios began again, imagining him beating me to death with a lamp, or part of a bed post, silly little things that would never happen but crossed my thoughts none-the-less. I threw my belongings to the floor as soon as I entered the room, then flopped on my bed in a sitting position and placed my hands between my legs. A part of me wanted to just get this over with, another part wanted to put it off for eternity. I could hear the voices from downstairs discussing what I had done today, Stephan's shocked tone that I had tried to steal his car, Damon's reassuring one that he had the situation under control and Stephan should just go to the Grill with Elena. Finally I heard the front door shut signaling that Stephan had left, and not a second later I heard the footsteps on the stairs making their way towards my room.

I groaned inwardly knowing the time was near, I knew I had no where to go, so running wasn't an option, and even if I did run Damon could easily catch me and then I would just be in more trouble. My best option was to face the music, but it was still an option I didn't want. Sometimes being a vampire isn't all its cracked up to be, hearing every footstep made my breath hitch and made me tremble more, it was like I was living in a movie where some scary monster was making its way to a poor young girl. Only this scary monster was my guardian, and I was guilty of a crime so to speak, but I could still hear every movement outside my room, I could see every millimeter that the doorknob turned, as if it were in slow motion.

Finally I was facing him, and he was still just as angry looking. Apparently while I spent the day worrying about how I was in a lot of trouble and I would eventually be spanked, he had spent the day thinking about all that could have gone wrong had I actually succeeded in stealing the car. "You do realize you could have been killed today, right?" I lowered my eyes immediately, feeling that prickle in the corner of my eyes once again. "Not only that but you could have killed Katie too!" His voice raised an octave as he ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "You are barely 13 years old Abby, you don't know how to drive, not only could you have put your life in danger, but many others as well. I can't always be here to protect you, I won't be at school with you every day, the only reason I was there today was to check on you, and finish up some paper work in the main office." His voice softened as his eyes filled with pain instead of anger. "You are my responsibility, I took you in, and I can't be there every second of every day to watch you. I know you are young and well all do dumb things when we're young. But that's what adults are there for, we're here to pick you up and put you on the right path again, and keep you safe when you stray off..." He sighed and sat down next to me. "I know you haven't been here long, but you are like a little sister to me, I feel obligated to protect you." He hardened his gaze as he met mine. "And that is why you are going to be punished." My breath hitched again and I lowered my eyes down to the floor, but he wouldn't let me look away, he took my chin firmly in his thumb and pointer finger and forced me to look back at him. "Do you know why I am spanking you?" I nodded. "Then tell me."

"B-because I tried to steal the car... a-and I could have k-killed myself and other people..." I stuttered.

"Why else?"

I wracked my brain for any other possible reasons. "B-because I broke the rules... and... and I skipped class... and then I lied about it.." I was pretty sure that covered everything.

"Good, I'm glad at the very least, you know why you are in trouble." I nod as he stands up and pulls me to my feet before swiftly moving infront of me and sitting on the bed. He begins to undo my jeans and I try to pull away from him.

"Noooo p-please don't take them down!" I moan as tears finally start to break their barrier behind my eyes and pour down my cheeks.

"Abigail you may not know this, but back when I was a child this is how children were punished, on the bare, over their parents knee, and this is how you are to be punished. Don't worry you don't have anything I haven't seen before, and this is a punishment, nothing else." He reassured me, even though I had never thought that of him I still didn't want to be naked from the waste down infront of him. It was easy to see how he would come to that conclusion, but since day one he had been more of a brother and a friend than anything else, somehow I felt safe. "If you continue to fight me you are only going to make ti worse on yourself." He chastised before slapping my hands gently out of the way and pulling down my pants to expose my white underwear with pink lace. I quickly stopped fighting him and before I knew it I was over his knee instinctively kicking and squirming in attempt to free myself from his grasp. Two quick sharp spanks to the tops of my thighs not only settled me from fighting but caused me to let out an involuntary yelp.

"Now, I am doing this in hopes that you will think before you act next time. I don't want you to get hurt, or anyone else hurt by your hands. Do you understand?" I nodded yes and almost immediately the spanking began. "I (_spank) _care (_spank_) about (_spank_) you (_spank_)." He stopped speaking for a moment to rain ten strong swats to my sit spot, one on each cheek. By this point I was howling in pain, humiliation, and guilt, I must have sounded like a cat in heat I was screaming and howling so loud with each swat. A couple times I started kicking and squirming, but that was quickly fixed by another couple sharp swats to my upper thighs.

I was itching to reach back and rub some of the sting out but he had both of my hands clasped in his large one, trapped in the middle of my back, I was good and trapped. The next motion he did caused me to scream out in defiance, which probably wasn't the best thing to do. I managed to break one of my hands free and grip at the top of my underwear that he started to pull down. "Noooo!" I wailed, only to receive another sharp spank to my sit spot right in the middle. As if on instinct I let go of my underwear and let him pull them down. I was sobbing uncontrollably at this point, I just wanted this all to be over, and I think he did too.

"Abigail please stop fighting me!" He said sternly and I stopped squirming for fear that he would spank another very tender area of my backside. "It's almost over, just ten more swats and I'm done. But know this, if you do anything like this again, this spanking will look like a picnic, I am going considerably easy on you since this is the first time I have ever had to punish you." With that he landed 5 swats on each cheek, much harder than the first spanks leaving me a limp and sobbing mess over his knee. I hadn't even realized the spanking was over it burned so bad. He allowed me to lay there while he rubbed my back and shushed me for a few moments, before he pulled up my underwear and pulled me into a cradling position in his arms. I was just small enough that he could hold me like a baby with ease.

I clung to his shirt my fist opening and closing over the fabric of his top as he rocked me and shushed me trying to calm me down. I had been beaten and abused all my life, but this was a different sort of spanking, it wasn't one out of anger and hate, but of love and caring, and somehow that made it hurt all the more, even though I was sure that my backside was barely red unlike the black and blue beatings I had taken in the past.

"Shhhh shhh its ok it's over now little one." Damon rocked me until my sobs were nothing more than occasional hiccups. This mean looking stern man that I had seen every day since the day I met him, he never seemed to have a soft side, and yet right now he was comforting me as if I were a toddler, with as much tender care as any parent would their child, and more affection than I had seen in my entire 13 years combined. I snuggled into him enjoying the feeling of someone actually caring about me. "All is forgiven, please don't make me have to do that again any time soon Abby." He muttered softly before standing up with me still in his arms. I simply nodded softly and sniffled, secretly vowing to never ever do anything bad again.

He placed me on my bed and pulled the blankets up around me, he must have somehow known that getting spanked like that to the point of uncontrollable crying made a person very tired. "I will wake you up in a while and bring you some food, you just rest." And with that he closed the curtains and left the room, within minutes I was asleep.

**I hope you all liked it, and PLEASE PLEASE review! I'm not sure what to do with the next chapter so it could be a while until I get it ready, I have to come up with new ideas ;) Thank you everyone for reading, I really enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
